Aliquem defendere
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Aliquem defendere del correcto latín al español, significa 'defender a alguien.' Del cariño nace el lado protector de querer proteger o defender a alguien, sin embargo, no todas las personas llegan a ser lo suficientemente valientes para defender a esa persona especial. Sientes miedo al estar frente a tu adversario, incluso con solo amar a alguien, te da valentía para ir. HBD Maki!


**NicoMaki**

**_Aliquem defendere_ del correcto latín al español, significa **_'__defender a alguien.'_

_He consultándolo con una amiga que se especializa en estos momentos en latín, me explico que 'alguien' es tomado como un objeto directo._

**Esto ocurre durante los episodios de la segunda temporada y un poco más.**

**Originalmente era para San Valentín, pero, he tenido bastantes problemas con escribir, así que decidí que sea un regalo para Maki-SHAN**

* * *

**Nico POV**

Te encontrabas algo ansiosa, mejor dicho, _demasiado_ ansiosa.

Eso se debía al _misterioso mensaje_ de último momento de Maki, quien rara vez comenzaba una conversación contigo y eso no era _algo normal, _tú solías ser quien iniciaba las conversaciones con ella ya sea con un mensaje de buenos días o algún tema relacionado al próximo Love Live.

Claro, todo eso porque a pesar de poder eliminar esa fricción entre _senpai/kohai_, la pianista aún se mantenía algo distante de las demás, a excepción tuya, tal vez por el hecho de que ambas suelen quedarse hasta tarde en el salón del club o en la sala de música en su caso.

Fue un _acuerdo silencioso_ entre ambas irse a casa juntas.

**_"Te espero después de la práctica en el salón de música."_**

O incluso tal vez, por aquel acontecimiento.

Al inicio, te querías burlar de tanto misterio por aquel mensaje, pero luego, cuando llegó el momento del entrenamiento, ella evitó dirigirte la mirada ocasionando que fruncieras un poco el ceño, justo antes de notar que Nozomi te veía con una sonrisa burlona, desvías tu atención a Umi, quien se encontraba ayudando a Hanayo.

Sentías que ella sabía algo sobre la extraña actitud de la pelirroja ese día, entre más pensabas que podría hablar contigo, más dudas que respuestas llegaban a tu mente.

Por suerte este día te tocaba estirar_ sola_, así que podías estar envuelta en tus pensamientos sin la preocupación de que alguien más lo notara, alguien más además de aparentemente la vicepresidenta del Consejo estudiantil.

Y solo quizá _Eli_, quien en algunos momentos te dirigía la mirada, solo para sonreír un poco cuando la notabas.

_"Tal vez sólo le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto."_ pensaste posando tu pecho en el suelo mientras tus piernas estaban a cada lado de tu cuerpo estiradas.

Al menos ahora esta posición ya no era imposible de hacer como hace meses atrás, donde era casi imposible hacerla por ti sola, pero incluso si eran difíciles, los calentamientos de la ex bailarina habían traído consigo mejorías.

Durante toda la práctica, nadie pareció notar o _extrañar _que tanto Maki como tú no discutieron sobre algo todo ese tiempo, era algo extraño pero tampoco estaba mal que de vez en cuando Nico-nii tomara sus descansos.

En tanto hacías los estiramientos, recuerdas aquella vez cuando cantaron todas en Akihabara, gracias a la nueva canción de Kotori, 'Wonder Zone', tenías que admitir que el apodo de Minalinsky quedaba perfecto para ella, pero hubo un detalle que hasta la fecha sientes que el calor sube a tus mejillas al recordarlo, a Maki como a ti les ofreció un smoothie grande en donde claramente el popote era un corazón y era para _dos personas._

_Y no ayudaba el hecho de que Maki miraba con cierta admiración aquel smoothie de fresa._

No pasó demasiado cuando la práctica terminó, tanto Eli como Umi les recomendaron tener cuidado de no excederse en casa al momento de practicar algunos pasos o cantar demasiado, porque podría ocasionar quedarse sin voz como pasó con Honoka tiempo atrás.

_Ella también en la temporada de exámenes te ayudó con calculo, aunque te decía idiota cada vez que te equivocabas, la tutoría de Maki era muchísimo mejor que la de Nozomi, al menos ella no estaba por ahí tocando pechos ajenos._

Tu atención después de eso estuvo en Maki, quien, rápidamente desapareció de la azotea, suponías que iría a cambiarse e ir por su bolso para dirigirse luego de ello al lugar citado, un suspiro pesado salió y tomaste tu bolso de entrenamiento colgándolo en tu hombro derecho.

"Vamos Nicocchi, llegarás tarde a casa si te quedas ahí pensando en Maki-chan." Nozomi se burló de ti sacándote de tus pensamientos, tu rostro ahora era seguro que estaba ardiendo "Oh, veo que acerté Nicocchi~"

"¡Cállate Nozomi!" Le respondes con los brazos cruzados yendo hacia la puerta donde ella se encontraba esperándote. "¿No deberías estar con tu rubia y rusa amiga?"

"Mmm, ella me comentó que tenía algo que atender con su familia, así que, parece que ahora estoy pegada a ti, Nicocchi~" bajas las escaleras con ella detrás tuyo, con su voz risueña de siempre "Puedo esperarte luego de hablar con Maki-chan, si quieres Nicocchi."

Aunque te gustaría decirle que se marchara y te dejara sola, te partía el corazón saber que, si la mirabas directamente, en sus ojos probablemente estaba la tristeza ante la idea de ir a casa sola.

Ella no te lo ha contado.

En realidad, fue Eli quien lo mencionó una vez durante el entrenamiento de parejas, que la mayor del grupo en ocasiones podía sentirse sola, a pesar de siempre estar sonriendo ante cualquier ocasión, por ende, aunque entre ustedes dos no estaba la mejor relación de amigas, te pedía de favor que no la dejarás sola en ocasiones como esta.

"Puedes esperarme en el club si quieres, trataré de no tardar demasiado, Nozomi." Respondes sin más, ella te abrazó feliz con una sonrisa tonta adornando el momento.

"Gracias Nicocchi~" por muy entrometida que ella llegara a ser, es probablemente tu mejor amiga y quieres verla feliz, con burla en su voz comentó "Para ser como un pequeño grinch, eres muy amable en ocasiones."

"No me hagas arrepentirme." Le respondes con un quejido, separándote del abrazo de Nozomi, luego de unos segundos con curiosidad le preguntas "¿Sabes por qué Maki-chan me pediría conversar conmigo en privado?"

No era necesario interrogarla de _porqué_ está enterada que hablarías con la pianista en unos minutos, era Nozomi después de todo, ella podía saber incluso más que de uno mismo.

"Me pregunto que será…"

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso, Nozomi?"

"¿Qué cosa, Niccochi?"

"Fingir que no sabes la respuesta."

"De acuerdo, sólo te diré una cosa Nicocchi." te respondió una vez se detuvieron frente al salón de tu club, con una pequeña sonrisa "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien si eres honesta."

"¿Honesta? ¿De qué estás hablando, Nozomi?" cuestionas algo incómoda ante ese consejo.

"Solo recuérdalo, Nicocchi." fue lo siguiente que mencionó aún sin ser directa en su intención "Sobretodo contigo misma."

"¿Pero de qué est-…?" Ella apuntó el lugar donde estaba tu corazón, interrumpiendo tus palabras.

Tu corazón por alguna razón estaba comenzando a agitarse ante un pensamiento peculiar:

_"Ser honesta conmigo misma..." _

El recuerdo de una conversación llegó.

_Ese día estabas sola en la habitación de tu club, en tu monitor mirando algunas fotos de µ's que con ayuda de Nozomi habías tomado para hacer un blog sobre el grupo aún más atractivo para futuros fans, estabas trabajando en la sección de biografías de cada chica._

_Solamente faltaba colocar la información que Nozomi en algún momento te daría._

_"Aquí está lo que pedías, Nicocchi." La voz de ella sonó en la habitación, tomando una silla para sentarse a un lado tuyo, y dejó una pequeña libreta en el escritorio. "Me costó un poco obtener lo que querías porque Honoka-chan se extendió demasiado, Hanayo-chan no sabía que decirme y Maki-chan no quería responderme."_

_"Me lo imaginé, pero gracias Nozomi." Le miras con una pequeña sonrisa tomando la libreta y abriéndola en el separador, ahí estaba la información básica de Eli. "Sabía que Eli sería la primera en ser entrevistada."_

_"Elicchi aceptó muy rápido tu propuesta de hacer un blog sobre µ's, así que pensé que era más fácil ir con ella primero, Nicocchi." Nozomi comentó mientras pasabas las páginas, deteniéndote en la información de Maki. _

_"Me sorprendió bastante eso." Tomas un sorbo de tu leche de fresa._

_"Por otro lado, decidí poner una pregunta extra a Maki-chan."_

_"¿Pregunta extra?" preguntas extrañada, buscando al final de la información. "**'Entre los tomates y Nicocchi, ¿qué te gusta más?'**, ¡Nozomi!"_

_"Vamos Nicocchi, no tiene nada de malo~" ella mencionó riéndose a tientas de tu rostro molesto leyendo la respuesta, la pianista estaría en un gran problema cuando la vieras mañana. "Ambas sabemos que Maki-chan es muy tímida." _

_"Gracias por el dato, no lo sabía." Respondes sarcásticamente terminando de leer la respuesta. "Ya verá ese tomate quien es Nico-nii."_

_ "Y por eso le cuesta admitir que eres su amiga más cercana además de Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan~" Nozomi continuó excusándola y no parecía querer dejarte en paz._

_"¡Sí bueno, no era necesario que dijera que si fuera un vegetal sería como una nuez de ginkgo o quizás un melón amargo!" te quejas antes de volver al inicio y usando el monitor para seleccionar en editar 'Eli Ayase'. "Ayúdame dictándome la información, quiero terminar esto lo antes posible."_

_"De acuerdo Nicocchi~" ella toma ahora la libreta "Entonces…"_

_Luego de una hora, ambas suspiraron aliviadas al poder terminar de editar esa sección, por el momento sería suficiente por ese día._

_"No pensé que editar una página era agotador, Nicocchi." te mencionó mientras cerraba la libreta y te miraba con cierto brillo en sus ojos. "Aunque, no pusiste la información extra de Maki-chan."_

_"No pondría algo que arruinaría mi reputación Nozomi." le comentas esperando que dejara el tema por la paz. "Además…"_

_Te muerdes la lengua al dejar escapar lo último, ella sonrió divertida._

_"Creo que Nicocchi tiene algo que contarme~" te niegas a decir algo más, ella hace su famosa señal de washi, cubres tu pecho rápidamente. "Vamos Nicocchi, sabes que no tienes elección~"_

_Te pateas internamente al saber que ahora no tenías escapatoria de ella._

_Lo que había estado molestándote hace unas semanas respecto a Maki, fue el hecho que para evitar agredir a Honoka luego de mencionar aquellas crueles palabras ella te abrazó. _

_Esas palabras te decían solamente algo: _

**_Todo parecía que volvería a ser lo mismo, donde estar sola como en tu primer y segundo año fue la única opción que tenías. _**

_Ante ese pensamiento, la rabia y el dolor se habían apoderado de tu ser, incluso si luego de fallar en la presentación para atraer más popularidad, te habías mantenido optimista hasta ese momento. _

_Maki parecía saber que en tu corazón todo comenzó a desmoronarse de nuevo, ese ciclo repetitivo comenzaría de nuevo, alejándote de tu anhelo._

_Te abrazó fuertemente, tratando de mantener todas las piezas en su lugar._

_Ella durante ese día, así como los siguientes se quedó a tu lado, incluso si no mencionaba nada, prefirió pasar su tiempo libre en la habitación del club que en su propio lugar de refugio, al menos hasta que Hanayo y Rin comenzaron a estar ahí también, de un momento a otro dejó de aparecer._

**_Las emociones que sentías al estar con ella eran extrañas. _**

_Querías estar con ella, abrazarla de nuevo y apretar sus botones donde ambas comenzarían a discutir, querías que su atención estuviera en ti, su relación había mejorado bastante, claro estaba, aunque las constantes discusiones por cualquier cosa seguían presentes. _

_Pero cuando solo eran ustedes dos, ella te permitía estar en la sala de música e incluso pedía tu opinión al ser, probablemente, la única persona además de Hanayo, con más experiencia en las canciones de Idols o School Idols._

_En otras ocasiones, le pedirías que ensayara contigo las coreografías o te ayudara con la vocalización._

_O simplemente ambas irían a comer crepes, pasar tiempo en los arcades o ir a ese restaurante familiar donde solían ir todas._

_Mamá hace tiempo te había explicado que en algún momento llegaría esa persona especial. _

_Que te haría sentir nerviosa pero que también te haría sentir una gran calma, empezarías a tomarle más atención a los pequeños detalles que rodean esa persona, como el hecho de que ella juega con su cabello cuando está aburrida o nerviosa, se sentaba con la espalda siempre recta, sin tocar el respaldo de las sillas, por todos aqquellos años de práctica en el piano._

_Recuerdas que estabas emocionada por todo aquello de niña, pero ahora no sabías si lo estabas._

_No crees que el que te guste alguien del mismo sexo sea algo malo, el mejor ejemplo eran Nozomi y Eli, a kilómetros se notaba que había algo entre ellas, un cariño muy especial._

_Pero, nadie te había dicho que posiblemente tú serías una._

_Una chica que gusta de otra chica._

_Luego de varios minutos de recuerdos y el ritmo algo emocionado de tu corazón, mencionas en un susurro: _

_"Creo que Maki-chan me gusta…"_

_Y muy en el fondo de tu corazón, querías que fuera así._

Mirándola por un momento, ella asiente ante tu recuerdo.

_'¿está hablando de mi enamoramiento con Maki-chan...?'_

"Sé que harás lo que tu corazón sienta, ve con ella antes de que se moleste contigo, Nicocchi." te recuerda y asientes antes de salir corriendo hacia el salón de música, el cual estaba al final del pasillo.

Incluso si tus pasos fueron apresurados llegando al lugar en unos minutos, tus latidos acelerados no ayudaban a darte valentía para abrir la puerta del club, tus manos ahora estaban algo temblorosas y tus pensamientos estaban envueltos en un gran dilema.

_Un gran dilema con el bonito nombre de Maki Nishikino._

Dando el salto de fe, sin pensarlo más veces, con algo de brusquedad abres la puerta y dentro, se encontraba ella, con una mirada nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus mechones rojizos.

"L-Lo siento, ¿te hice esperar mucho, Maki-chan?" preguntas con un pequeño tartamudeo al inicio.

Entras a la habitación cerrando contigo la puerta y te acercas unos cuantos pasos a ella.

"N-No Nico-chan, no te preocupes..." Maki te responde aún más nerviosa de lo que tú estás y eso te tranquiliza un poco.

"De acuerdo."

Ella se levanta de su lugar, yendo hacia ti, pero se queda a dos pasos de distancia y por la expresión en su rostro, parecía estar peleándose consigo misma para decir o hacer algo.

_Algo que piensas es lindo._

Luego de ver que era inútil esperar que Maki tomara la iniciativa de nuevo a pesar de ser tan linda mientras estaba nerviosa, mencionas un poco hostil "¿Necesitas hablar conmigo, Maki-chan?"

"S-Sí…" murmuró apenas.

"Entonces, ¿de qué necesitas hablar conmigo, Maki-chan?" repites la pregunta, pero con más calma.

La pianista suspiró antes de, con gran determinación en sus ojos, mencionar las siguientes palabras:

"Me gustas Nico-chan."

Estabas emocionada pero tus labios _te traicionaron._ "¿Qué?"

_Al decir aquello, te querías patear a ti misma._

"L-Lo que escuchas, me gustas, Nico-chan." Ver el rostro de Maki triste, te dolió.

"P-Pero…" las palabras no salían como querías.

"N-No es necesario corresponderme…" ella posó su mirada al suelo. "L-Lo entenderé…"

"Maki-chan…" Sin poder hablar correctamente aún, deseas golpearte las mejillas para reaccionar. "Espera…"

"E-Está bien, de verdad…" La abrazas con firmeza interrumpiéndola, esperando que lo entendiera con esa muestra de afecto.

Maki te corresponde luego de un momento, no sabías si ella estaba temblando o eras tú.

"¿N-Nico-chan...?"

Internamente luchas por poder decir que le correspondías, hasta que luego de un minuto de estar abrazadas, lo consigues.

"También me gustas, mucho, Maki-chan."

Poco a poco te alejas de ella, tomando su rostro en tus manos, ella se veía tan contenta y tenía la sonrisa más grande que habías visto en su rostro.

"¿N-No estás mintiendo…?"

Las lágrimas tampoco dejaron de caer de sus hermosos ojos amatistas y sin poder aguantarlo más, comienzas a llorar también.

"J-Jamás mentiría con algo así…" Hace mucho tiempo no llorabas de_ felicidad_.

Ella con todas sus fuerzas evita que la sonrisa siguiera ahí, incluso en estos momentos, seguía siendo demasiado orgullosa.

"P-Perdón, Maki-chan." te disculpas con ella, pero niega con la cabeza antes de juntar su frente con la tuya.

"...A-Aunque pensé por un momento que me rechazarías..." susurrando comentó poniendo sus manos en tus mejillas en un intento de limpiar tus lágrimas.

"Lo siento por eso, Maki-chan."

"...recordé que Nozomi mencionó que tal vez no debo sacar conclusiones apresuradas..."

Te ríes ante la idea de que, gracias a tu molesta amiga del tarot, se evitó que esto terminase mal.

"Nozomi sabe muchas cosas," le respondes con calma, agradeciendo que ella no estuviera cerca para escuchar aquello. "pero no le digas que dije eso."

"¿Y qué pasaría si se lo comentara?" te retó separando sus frentes y con una sonrisa de superioridad. "Después de todo, Nozomi sabe todo, solo le haría el trabajo más fácil."

"No te atrevas, Maki-chan." Gruñes tomando sus manos, las retiras de tu rostro y entrelazándolas, ella se ríe. "Lo digo en serio, Maki-chan."

"¿Qué podría hacerme una enana como tú?" Comenta antes de hacerse la indiferente suspirando. "Pero si tanto le temes a Nozomi, supongo que fingiré no escuchar que le das la razón."

"Gracias por tu amabilidad." Respondes sarcásticamente, sacándole la lengua y luego de ello juguetonamente comentas "Pero eso está bien…"

"¿Eh? ¿Está bien qué, Nico-chan?" la pianista cuestionó al notar que no habías terminado la oración. "¿Darle la razón a Nozomi?"

Niegas con la cabeza, confundiéndola.

"Está bien estar en la misma página que Maki-chan, porque…" Con una sonrisa divertida dices "…ahora Nico puede decirte lo hermosa que te ves todo el tiempo."

"B-Basta Nico-chan, harás que me avergüence..." ella se quejó un poco antes de soltar tu mano derecha y pellizcándote la mejilla.

"Eso duelee..." logras mencionar con dificultad. "Maki-chaan…"

"...No puedo pensar con claridad si te comportas así..." Te suelta con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"Aww, pero si eres muy linda y adorable Maki-chan," haces un puchero. "A Nico le gusta mucho Maki-chan."

"¡D-Detente Nico-chan...!" intentó silenciarte, pero te reíste ante eso.

Le das un pequeño beso en su pómulo izquierdo.

"¿Bwehh?"

"Vamos Maki-chan, Nozomi nos está esperando." le mencionas, tomando sus manos y dándoles pequeños besos en ellas.

"¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso Nico-chan?!" Su voz salió muy aguda.

"Porque ahora eres mi novia." Respondes como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, antes de recordar que Maki no te lo pidió. "¿O eso creo...?"

"¡N-No lo soy idiota!" Te contestó molesta. "¡N-Ni siquiera me lo has pedido!"

"Bueno _princesa_, déjame intentarlo de nuevo." Comentas con suavidad, mirándola con gran cariño. "Maki Nishikino, ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?"

"¡N-No!"

"¿N-No..?" Su respuesta te desconcertó.

"¡Q-Quiero decir...! ¡S-Sí!"

"Pensé que lo nuestro era especial, Maki-chan…" Finges sollozar. "Pensé que me querías."

"¡L-Lo hago! ¡T-Te quiero, Nico-chan!" El rostro de Maki era un caos. "¡S-Supongo que seré tu n-novia!"

"Nico lo sabe." Besas nuevamente su mejilla. "Ese es tu premio por ser buena chica."

"…eres extraña."

"Lo dice la chica que está intentando no sonreír, pero falla en eso." Le guías hacía el piano donde estaba su bolso, lo colocas en tu hombro en tanto ambas salen del salón de música. "Lo superarás Maki-chan."

La pianista estaba tan roja que ya no se podía distinguir su rostro de su cabello.

"Espero que Nozomi no moleste." Murmuras por lo bajo.

En el transcurso tarareaste una canción de uno de tus grupos a Idols, mientras que Maki tomó con firmeza tu mano manteniéndose al lado izquierdo de ti, de reojo la observas, ella estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello y estaba sonriendo.

_Era demasiado linda para ser verdad._

Nozomi las estaba esperando afuera del club y al notar sus manos unidas, sonrió feliz.

"Se estaban tardando demasiado." Sabías que diría algo para avergonzarlas, su sonrisa descarada la delataba. "Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de la inocencia de Maki, Nicocchi."

"¡N-No lo haría!" Gritas, agradeciendo que la academia ya estuviera casi vacía a esa hora. "¡No hagas las cosas raras, Nozomi!"

"Aww pero Nicocchi, el otro día me contaste que," sabias que algo tramaba al verla actuando como una niña pequeña. "_Oh gran Nozomi, dime si en verdad este es el paraíso porque Maki-chan esta tan he-"_

Sueltas a Maki para tapar la boca de la mayor, Nozomi solo mueve las cejas divertida.

"En primer lugar, yo no hablo _así._" Realmente estabas avergonzada por la pobre imitación de Nico-nii por parte de Nozomi. "En segundo lugar, yo nunca mencioné eso, es más, ni siquiera te digo 'oh gran Nozomi'."

Le sueltas, con la esperanza de que no haría algo más para avergonzarte.

"Parece que alguien arruinó su relación de… apenas 10 minutos, Nicocchi."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Solo señaló a dirección de tu _novia_. "Maki-chan, ¿Por qué Nozomi dice e-..?"

Maki se había dado media vuelta y estaba con los brazos cruzados, señal de que, definitivamente estaba molesta.

"…¿Estás bien, Maki-chan?..." Esperabas que la bomba no explotara pronto ni nunca.

"Hmp, no lo sé." El sarcasmo era latente en su voz, eso te molestó.

Aquí estaba Nico intentando ser una novia muy linda y decente, ¡y la chica con cabello de tomate se molestó por algo que ni siquiera sabes con certeza que es!

"Bueno, no sé qué hice, pero tampoco me puedo disculpar si alguien no me dice que tiene." Respondes de igual manera.

Ella se da la vuelta.

"No tengo nada, ¿por qué no mejor te quedas con la gran Nozomi?" Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Espera, ¿ella estaba celosa de _Nozomi_? ¿de todas las personas posibles?

_¿Realmente conoces a Maki Nishikino?_

"Oh no Maki-chan, no me malinterpretes, no estoy interesada en Nicocchi." Mencionó _muy_ divertida, antes de darte una mirada de cuerpo completo. "A mí me gustan con más… _medidas y algo rubias_."

"¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que te interesaba hace una semana?" Miras a ambas sin saber qué pasa. "Espera, ¡¿Lo hiciste para que me confesara hoy a Nico-chan?!"

"Mmm, tal vez lo hice o tal vez…" Nozomi te mira con una mirada extraña. "…al final si _me interesa."_

"¿E-Eh?"

Sin saber bien que pasó, durante el transcurso a casa hubo una tensión entre Maki y Nozomi, incluso la menor caminó a un lado de tu mejor amiga con tal de que no estuvieras cerca de ella, fue extraño, pero tampoco querías pensar demasiado en ello.

Llegaron al puente donde se separarían de Nozomi.

"Aquí tienes, Nicocchi." comenta la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil haciendo afán de devolverte tu bolso. "Gracias por acompañarme, Nicocchi, Maki-chan."

"No hay problema…" Ella toma tu bolso, como nota mental, ambas tendrían que manejar esos celos de Maki.

"Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana, Nozomi." te despides con una seña y ella se marchó divertida.

Fue entonces donde llegaron a su punto de separación, el parque, antes de poder soltar su mano, Maki te abrazó y podías jurar por toda tu colección Idol, que ella _suspiró contenta _durante el abrazo, provocando que una risita tonta saliera de tus labios.

"Es hora de separarnos, Maki-chan." Recuerdas aún en el abrazo, ella en lugar de soltarte, se aferró aún más fuerte. "¿Estás bien, Maki-chan?"

"Es solo que…" comenzó a murmurar "…me pone algo triste…"

Asientes esperándola, acaricias su cabello por mientras.

"…llegaré a casa, pero…" siguió ella luego de un tiempo y separándose lo suficiente para mirarte a los ojos "…todo se volverá algo aburrido."

No respondes, en cambio, tomas su rostro besándola por impulso, no dura más que unos segundos, aunque te costara admitirlo, eras tímida y no querías apresurar nada.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Maki." Dejas caer el sufijo, ella estaba nerviosa viendo ambos lados. "No tienes que preocuparte por nada."

"¿Estás segura, Nico…?"

"Estaré contigo Maki." Susurras suavemente, con una hermosa puesta de sol adornando el momento. "Incluso si por el momento sea a través de mensajes, mañana nos volveremos a ver."

"Nico …" las palabras antes mencionadas hicieron que tu sonrojo aumentara al igual que el de ella.

"Si quieres, podemos vernos aquí para ir juntas a la academia." La promesa fue hecha con esas palabras.

"A veces me pregunto, porque Nico-chan oculta esta parte de los demás…" ella reflexionó un momento después colocando sus manos sobre las tuyas. "…pero está bien si solo yo puedo ver esta parte de ti."

"Siéntete privilegiada de que Nico sabe cómo tratar a las princesas." Bromeas un poco, logrando que ella ponga los ojos en blanco por un instante. "Especialmente las princesas _tsunderes_."

"Y yo sé cómo tratar a chicas de baja estatura con el ego más grande del mundo." Respondió en segundos.

Sus manos se separan, las tuyas estaban en tu cadera, mientras ella estaba cruzada de brazos.

"Te estás quedando atrás, cabello de tomate." Le sacas la lengua mientras le guiñas el ojo izquierdo. "Necesitas renovar tus comentarios en contra de mi estatura."

"¿Quieres que hable sobre tu pecho plano?"

"H-Hey, tampoco tienes que ser tan mala." Le reprochas.

"Tú comenzaste, yo solo me defiendo." Ella _podría_ tener un punto a favor.

"Mejor ya vete a casa, sino te saldrá Nozomi por ahí y te hará washi washi." Cambias el tema, algo molesta.

"¿Por qué eres tan mal perdedora, _Nico-chan_?" La manera tan asquerosamente dulce con que mencionó tu nombre te hizo estremecer, pero no sabías si era bueno o malo.

"¿Y tú por qué le crees a Nozomi cuando menciona que está interesada en mí?" Contra atacas con astucia y tu novia comenzó a jugar frenéticamente con sus mechones.

"¡N-No es mi culpa!" recriminó. "¡E-Ella lo hace parecer creíble!

"Dime, ¿Cuándo en la vida, yo, Nico Yazawa, sería rival de la rusa adicta al chocolate y al trabajo?" Preguntas de manera irónica, sin dejar que ella contestara. "Claro que lo es, Nico-nii es _realmente hermosa_, pero no del tipo que Nozomi querría."

"Claro, olvidaba lo humilde que eres."

Luego de aquello, compartieron un par de risas junto a otro abrazo, tú le devuelves su bolso y Maki hace lo mismo, se marcha, por tu parte, te diriges hacia la estación hasta que la pierdes de vista.

Con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro y con tu corazón con ganas de explotar de la felicidad.

_"Papá, tengo algo que contarte."_ Piensas mirando hacia el cielo.

Un mes había pasado entonces, donde tanto Maki como tú comenzaban a conocerse aún más, aunque, aun estabas algo molesta con ella por espiarte junto a las demás y conocer a tu familia sin tu permiso.

Luego de aquello, la mañana siguiente ella llegó con unas fresas en el almuerzo, comentando que se disculpaba por invadir tu privacidad, pero tu corazón se derritió al verla toda nerviosa y tartamudeando, le respondiste que estaba bien tomando su regalo, pero que a la próxima te avisara con tiempo si quería visitarte en casa.

* * *

_Pasaron casi dos meses._

Aunque todo estaba marchando bien, mientras estabas arreglándote para encontrarte con tu novia como cualquier otra mañana, algo muy dentro de ti tenía un mal presentimiento, preparando a tus hermanos y cocinando para ellos, te mantenías en guardia.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar, Cocoro siendo la niña educada de siempre, Cocoa siendo impulsiva incluso si era demasiado temprano para ello y Kotarou comiendo tranquilo mientras jugaba con su martillo chillón.

Sin embargo, una vez en el lugar de siempre, decides comentarle aquello a Nozomi por mensaje, no sueles creer en cosas como esas, pero tu mejor amiga te ha demostrado a no descartarlas por completo.

Tomando el móvil, buscando a Nozomi en los contactos, luego de un tiempo, ella te responde a los segundos:

**Nozomi: Eso es algo muy malo Nicocchi, procura mantener cuidado como lo has estado haciendo, mientras, veré que dicen las cartas el día de hoy para ti, nos vemos en clases **(＾▽＾)

**Nico: Esta bien, te veré ahí **(.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

**Nozomi: Nicocchi, tengo algo que decirte.**

**Nico: ¿ **(｡•́︿•̀｡)**?**

**Nico: ¿Qué es?**

**Nozomi: Te amo **(⁀ᗢ⁀)

**Nico: Ya deja de fastidiar, vete con Eli, que la perjudicada luego soy yo **(ﾒ` ﾛ ´)

**Nozomi: Aww, perdón, nos vemos en la academia entonces, sé buena niña con Maki-chan, salúdala de mi parte~**

"¿Estás bien, Nico-chan?" la voz de Maki te asusta tanto que tu celular se resbala de tus manos, la miras con el ceño fruncido antes de recogerlo y echar un vistazo a la conversación. "¿Hay algo malo, Nico-chan?"

"No, es solo Nozomi fastidiándome, lo de siempre." Ella asiente, devolviendo el móvil y lo guardas en tu bolso. "Vamos Maki-chan, la academia nos espera."

"Espera, Nico-chan."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede ahora?"

"¿De qué trata eso de 'siento que algo saldrá mal este día'?" Maki solo está preocupada.

"Es solo que, desde que desperté, he tenido el mal presentimiento de que algo pasará." Explicas la situación que te ha estado molestando. "Pero, no ha pasado nada por el momento…"

"Trata de no preocuparte tanto, podrías tener dolor de cabeza si te sobre esfuerzas pensando en algo que podría pasar, Nico-chan." Ella acaricia tu fleco un momento antes de tomar tu mano "Y no quisiera que te pasara algo malo…"

"Maki-chan tiene razón, tal vez no debería de preocuparme tanto." Le respondes con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, logrando sonrojarla y te ríes de ello.

"¿E-Eso para qué?"

"Es mi recompensa por ser tan atenta con Nico."

Ella solo oculto su rostro en su mano libre mientras caminaban hacia la academia.

Durante las clases, los descansos y el entrenamiento todo transcurrió de manera tranquila, que decidiste dejar de preocuparte por ese mal sentimiento.

Incluso Nozomi mencionó que las cartas estaban en orden, todo estaría bien, pensaste con un suspiro aliviado antes de encontrarte con Maki al final del día.

**_Puede que solo es una mala pasada de tu mente y ya._**

Y fue entonces, cuando el mal presentimiento volvió, ambas habían ido a casa de Maki para seguir con la tutoría de la menor, al principio te incomodó que ella sabía más sobre los temas de tercer año que tú.

Pero al menos las asesorías de la pianista no incluían castigos como los de Nozomi o la mirada desaprobatoria de Eli por cada respuesta.

_Sus castigos eran más prohibirte comer dulces hasta que las respuestas estuvieran bien y entendieras el procedimiento._

Te encuentras en su habitación mientras iba por alguna merienda, no era la primera vez que visitabas este lugar, pero por lo general estudiaban en la sala, aun así, eso no te impidió inspeccionarla nuevamente.

Encuentras una foto tuya de la sesión de fotos recientes, que hace una semana habías propuesto junto a Nozomi, dicha foto estaba pegada junto a las demás chicas y otras fotos eran sobre el cielo, le tomas foto para luego usarlo de burla después.

_Una sonrisa tonta se adueña de tus labios, Maki podía ser muy adorable sin notarlo._

Recuerdas que aquí han compartido varios besos, siendo ambas tímidas como torpes para mover sus labios en armonía.

Pero eso estaba bien, con el tiempo ambas aprenderían, no había prisa alguna.

Te ves interrumpida por unos gritos que en el primer piso se escucharon.

Acercándote a la puerta, escuchas con más atención.

"¡Pero papá…!" esa era la voz de tu novia angustiada.

Sin esperar mucho, bajas las escaleras, agradeciendo internamente la buena condición física que tenías ahora por los ejercicios de Eli y de Umi.

Te encuentras con los padres de Maki, tu novia estaba siendo sujetada de la muñeca por su padre intentando zafarse y su madre no parecía poder hacer algo, eso te molestó bastante, yendo hacia ellos con las manos hechas puños.

"¡Me estás lastimando, papá…!"

Pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo, el padre de Maki te miró antes de soltarla.

Con gran odio en su voz mencionó "Así que tú eres la chica que ha estado llevado a mi hija o lo que queda de ella por el mal camino."

"¿E-El mal camino?" tartamudeas sin querer yendo hacia tu novia.

_'¿De qué está hablando…?'_

Pero antes de poder llegar a su lado, el hombre te empuja contra la pared, aturdiéndote un poco y haciéndote caer de sentón.

"No te le acerques." Él te impone.

"¡¿Nico-chan?!" El grito de Maki seguido de un jadeo se escuchó. "¡No le hagas daño, ella no tiene la culpa!"

"¿Me estás tratando de decir, que, mi supuesta hija fue quien salió desviada?"

"C-Cariño, creo que deberías calmarte…"

"¿Ahora tú también las defenderás?"

"No creo que esta sea la respuesta…"

"Haré lo que creo que es necesario, Miyami."

Poco a poco te levantas apoyándote de la pared.

Tu interior estaba llego de emociones, entre ellas el miedo y el pensamiento de salir corriendo de ahí, pero tomando valor le gritas:

"¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! ¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema…?!"

Tus palabras fueron cortadas al ser bofeteada duramente, era tanto la fuerza, que terminas en el suelo otra vez, aturdida con un gran ardor en la mejilla derecha.

"Escúchame bien, maldita mocosa, aléjate de mi hija y nunca vuelvas a verla ni a tocarla."

_"E-Eso jamás, estúpido anciano…"_ piensas al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, tratando de reunir fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Se _supone_ era su _suegro_.

"¡Nico-chan!"

"¡Estas yendo demasiado lejos, Ryu!" miras de reojo como Maki estaba siendo ayudada por su madre, al menos, alguien parecía estar de su lado. "¡Deja a la niña en paz!"

"¡Cállate, que tú tienes la culpa de esto!"

"¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?!"

Con mucho temor, pero sabiendo que era necesario, te pones de pie, tratando de ignorar el ardor.

"Lo es porque le permites que se de libertades," Su voz sonaba demasiado prepotente para tu gusto. "¿Qué es eso de _school idols_? No veo que sean servibles o incluso populares."

"¿Por qué no puedes ver que ella es más feliz que estando encerrada en casa estudiando para algo que no pasará hasta en 3 años?"

"Esto le enseñará a Maki que es lo _correcto_." Te preguntas que será realmente lo 'correcto'. "Aprenderá que no debe tomarse la libertad de hacer lo que ella qui-..."

"Maki-chan es realmente feliz en µ's y _conmigo_, Nishikino-san." Lo interrumpes, él apretó aún más sus puños. "¡No puede ser tan _ciego_!"

"Eres valiente para ser una _basura_." No era la primera vez que te trataban como alguien inferior. "Pero, ¿no te había dicho que te alejaras?"

"Si sigo de pie es porque hay algo por el que luchar, incluso una _basura_ como yo, como usted dice," contestas segura. "Aprendemos a valorar lo que tenemos a nuestro lado."

"No me vengas con esas cursilerías de poca muerte." Él sonrió de manera engreída. "Tú no tienes nada que ofrecerle a mi hija."

Aprietas los dientes y te mantienes firme, recuérdalo:

_Maki es alguien por la cual vale la pena defender._

"Tu familia es pobre, sin figura paterna y tu madre mantiene dos trabajos para salir adelante."

_No lo diga._

"¿Qué podrías ofrecerle? ¿Vivir en la basura de Akihabara? ¿Cuando apenas han podido sobreviv-…?"

"¡No se atreva a hablar así de mi familia! ¡Puede insultarme o golpearme, pero jamás se atreva a hablar de ellos de esa manera!" La bomba explotó, por más padre de Maki que sea, no te dejarías vencer. "¡Al menos nosotros sabemos que es tener una _familia_!"

"Una familia sin recursos, querrás decir."

Antes de ir tras él, tu vista es obstruida.

"¡Y-Ya déjala en paz, padre!" Era Maki, podías ver como sus hombros temblaban. "¡Deja de ser tan clasista!"

"¿Maki-chan…?"

"_Aquí estoy Nico-chan, no me iré de tu lado_." Ella te tranquiliza con suaves palabras susurradas.

"¿M-Maki? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Susurras de igual manera, pero ella no te responde.

"Jamás pensé que lo diría…" Su voz estaba temblando.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora defenderás a está_ cosiaca_?" Preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Lo haré." Decidida mencionó.

"Que bajo has caído, Maki."

"Me das asco, padre."

"Mira quién habla, mi única hija siendo una maldita lesbiana." Él seguía con sus malditos comentarios, pero no podías hacer mucho si Maki te frenaba con su brazo.

"¡E-Eso no tiene nada de malo!"

Si él se atrevía a hacerle algo más, jurabas a todos los dioses que corresponderías de igual forma.

"Y si no fuera por mis contactos, nunca lo habría sabido, te crees muy lista pero jamás lo serás ante mí."

"¡Q-Quería decírtelo!..." Por su voz, sabías que estaba a nada de llorar. "Pero veo que no hubiera servido de nada…"

Maki sigue siendo una niña tímida de 15 años que ama a sus padres.

_Entonces, ¿por qué te está defendiendo?_

"Maki, tal vez solo estás confundida…" comentó a lo lejos su madre.

"…Sé que ustedes esperan eso, pero yo estoy segura de lo que quiero en mi vida." Sin esperarlo, ella te toma de la mano.

"Haz lo que quieras, pero olvídate que tienes un padre." Sentenció fuertemente, la mano de Maki estaba temblando. "No aceptaré que mi única hija sea una deshonra."

"¡Ryu, no puedes simplemente decirle algo así a nuestra hija!"

"¿Nuestra hija? Será solo la tuya ahora." Gritó al final antes de desaparecer de la sala.

"¡Ryu!"

Escuchas el sollozo de Maki, posándote delante de ella, con mucho cuidado la abrazas fuertemente, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en tu hombro, en este momento no te importaba nada más que consolarla.

Te partía el corazón al saber que ella adora a su padre tanto que, ahora esté sintiendo un gran dolor al ser rechazada.

"Iré por sus cosas." Fue lo único que mencionó la señora Nishikino antes de marcharse.

No sabías con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de sentir que Maki intentaba tranquilizarse.

" N-Nico-chan…" murmuro entre cortada y con temor de que alguien más la escuchara. "…t-tenía miedo…"

"…lo sé, yo también…" respondes tratando de ignorar el dolor pulsante en la parte trasera de tu cabeza. "…siento haber ocasionado esto, lo siento mucho…"

Querías llorar, pero tenías que ser fuerte por ella.

"…p-pero él te lastimó." Se alejó tocando tu pómulo con cuidado y dejas salir un quejido de dolor, ella se sorprendió frunciendo después el ceño.

Estaba molesta.

"Está bien, se curará con el tiempo, Maki-chan." Intentas aligerar el momento, pero incluso tu voz no podía ocultar lo que sentías. "Nico es buena ocultando heridas."

_Muy buena._

"Aquí están sus cosas." Interrumpió la señora Nishikino antes de que Maki pudiera contestarte algo, ella te abrazó de manera protectora sin pensarlo dos veces.

"…gracias." Dices por tu novia.

Su madre la miró con algo de decepción, pero luego les sonrió un poco.

"Yo no seré su enemiga, tampoco puedo aceptarlo como me gustaría." Ella les extendió sus bolsos y una bolsa extra. "Es solo que no esperaba esto de ti, Maki."

"¿Qué es esto…?"

"No creo que sea buena idea que esta noche te quedes en casa." Menciona viendo hacia la dirección donde se fue el padre de Maki. "Intentaré hablar con él, tengan cuidado de regreso."

Se aleja hacia la misma dirección que el padre de Maki tomó.

Tu novia se relaja una vez no hay nadie más cerca, tomando todas sus cosas antes de ir hacia la entrada, donde sus zapatos aguardaban, se los colocaron saliendo de aquel lugar.

Una vez cruzaron las rejas, ella miro triste hacia su hogar antes de tomarte de la mano guiando el camino.

_El camino a la estación fue incómodo._

Una vez ahí, le mencionaste que ya te encontrabas un poco mejor, que podías llevar tu propio bolso, ella lo negó, con un suspiro esperaron su tren y una vez montadas en ell, se sentaron sin decir más.

Te recargas en su hombro cerrando los ojos durante el transcurso.

_Te quedaste dormida._

Era de noche cuando por fin llegaron a tu pequeño hogar, y con temor tomas tus llaves, pero la puerta fue abierta por alguien más.

Era tu madre, ella estaba sonriendo antes de tomarte por el rostro asustada.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Nico?!" gritó mirando el golpe.

_Realmente debe verse muy mal._

Su mirada se posaba de un momento a otro en Maki también.

"¿Me pueden contar que fue lo que sucedió?" Tocando la herida y haciendo que te quejaras por su falta de delicadeza. "¿Y bien?"

Asientes y con una sonrisa incómoda comentas. "Creo que no le agradé a mi suegro…"

"¿Qué?" tu madre te ve con sorpresa antes de realmente enojarse. "¡¿Cómo se atreve ese a agredirte?!"

"¡Mamá, baja la voz!" le recuerdas que viven en unos departamentos y todos podían enterarse de la situación, lo cual no era lo que necesitaban en este momento. "Hablemos adentro, está comenzando a hacer frio…"

Disgustada acepta dejándolas pasar antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro, las tres se van a la pequeña sala, tomando lugar Maki y tú en el sillón, ella se mantenía de pie con una mirada muy seria.

"Nico Yazawa, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" ella pregunto de nuevo, más calmada. "Y no me omitas ningún detalle."

"Verás…"

Luego de contar todos los hechos, ella se fue a descansar molesta y mencionándole a Maki que ella era bienvenida en su familia, que aquí estaría a salvo, tu novia le agradeció entre lágrimas aquello.

Ambas se marcharon a tu habitación, buscando entre tus cosas, le mencionaste que ella se podía cambiar de ropa ahí y tú fuiste al baño tomando tu pijama de conejo, luego de unos minutos regresaste con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y algo de hielo a la puerta de tu habitación.

"Maki-chan, ¿puedo pasar?" Obtienes un suave 'si' de su parte.

Deslizas la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cerrándola una vez dentro con el mismo cuidado.

Maki estaba acostada entre todos tus peluches, jugando con un conejo rosa.

"He traído esto, aunque sé que piensas que no he visto que tu muñeca está lastimada." Mencionas sentándote en la esquina de la cama, ella gatea hasta ti, quedando a un lado. "Solo espero que no pregunten mucho mañana."

"Nico-chan."

"¿Sí, qué sucede?"

"Tus manos están temblando." Ella toma el botiquín junto la bolsa de hielo poniéndolos a un lado y tomando tus manos con suavidad.

"N-No es verdad."

"Cuando estás ansiosa, tus manos tiemblan, pero no pareces darte cuenta."

"¿Nozomi te lo contó…?"

"No, sé que tu cuerpo es más expresivo que tu voz, con el tiempo he aprendido pequeñas cosas de ti."

"¿Cómo qué cosas?" Miras sus manos juntas, pensando en lo pequeñas que son las tuyas a comparación de Maki.

"Como que te gusta traer en tu obentou más rodajas de tomate para compartírmelas."

"Parece que Maki-chan es la fan número uno de Nico-nii." Mencionas intentando burlarte, pero incluso tú no estabas de humor. "Incluso tiene una foto de Nico-nii sola en su habitación…"

"No está mal llorar." Con sus pulgares acaricia suavemente tus manos, sientes un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas horribles de llorar. "Al menos no frente a mí."

Con cuidado te besa en los labios.

"No tienes que ser fuerte siempre…" Murmuró una vez se separaron.

_Aquí estas, atrapada en tu habitación de manera tan íntima con una chica realmente hermosa, quien te está tratando con todo el cariño posible, ella te murmura palabras de amor y consuelo, no sabes que hacer o decir, pero a ella no le importa eso, a ella solo le importa que no te ahogues en sentimientos nunca expuestos antes._

_Maki solo quiere que sepas que puedes confiar en ella, que rompan esa barrera de orgullo que siempre ha permanecido._

_Esa barrera que siempre te ha protegido._

_¿Estaría bien derribarla por ella?_

"Aquí estoy, Nico." Y entonces lloras.

_Tal como aquel día que papá no volvió._

* * *

La mañana siguiente despiertas en sus brazos, con un dolor intenso en la cara, los párpados inflamados de tanto llanto y con el corazón más ligero.

Ella estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que tú, sus párpados también se encontraban algo inflamados, pero eso no parecía preocuparla, porque tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Con cariño acaricias su pómulo derecho, con miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión.

_Pero no lo era._

_Esa chica hermosa estaba aquí, haciéndote sonreír como una idiota a pesar del dolor de hacerlo._

Maki abre los ojos, mostrando su característico color amatista que te fascina, te miran con una gran admiración que no sabes en donde la tenía escondida, pero eso no importaba, te sonríe antes de tomar tu mano y darle un pequeño beso.

_Esto es realmente vergonzoso, pero no te molestaba en lo absoluto._

Los sonidos de pasos apresurados las sacan de su ensueño.

"¡Nico-neechan! ¡Mamá mencionó que Maki-nee se quedó en casa!" Cocoa replicó indignada después de entrar rápidamente a la habitación.

"¡C-Cocoa! ¡No entres así a mi habitación!"

"¡Mamá no mentía! ¡Cocoro, Cotarou aquí está Maki-nee!"

_Ambas son demasiado perezosas para cambiar las posiciones, solo eran niños después de todo._

Eso pensaron antes de que esos tres niños se lanzaron a la cama aplastándolas de por medio.

"¡Saben que no deben saltar en mi cama!" Los regañas intentando alejarlos de tu novia, quien estaba riendo. "¿Mamá no les mencionó nada sobre la _privacidad_?"

"Lo hizo, pero estamos muy felices de ver de nuevo a Maki-neesan." Era sorprendente, que la mayor de ellos tres, estaba siendo igual de irresponsable que los otros dos. "Habías prometido invitarla a cenar el fin de semana."

"No te preocupes, Cocoro." Ella mencionó ganando la atención de los cuatro Yazawa en esa habitación. "Cenaré con ustedes el día que gusten."

_¿Ya había mencionado, que su novia se ha vuelto más factible al momento de tratar con sus hermanos? ¿O era el hecho de que no estaba consciente de sus palabras por ser temprano?_

"¡Niños, dejen a su hermana mayor y a Maki-chan solas!" Agradecías que mamá desde la cocina interrumpiera. "¡Ayuden a mamá a poner la mesa!"

Ellos afirman, dejándolas solas de nuevo, suspiras tranquila al ver el área despejada de intrusos.

"Entonces, ¿ibas a invitarme a cenar el fin de semana?" Maki te lo recuerda.

"Ese era el plan, sí, pero ellos ya lo hicieron." Haces un puchero. "Me quieren quitar a mi novia."

"Ahora solo estás siendo ridícula."

"Pero así te gusto, ¿verdad?" Preguntas juguetonamente en murmuro, ella se sonroja.

"C-Claro, Nico-chan." Responde acercándose a tus labios, esperas con gusto.

El momento se rompe cuando mamá les grita que el desayuno ya está servido y tienen que dar un buen ejemplo a los niños.

Por órdenes de mamá Yazawa, ambas se quedarían en casa, ya que ella sabía que era muy posible que los eventos ocurridos aún no habían sido digeridos, sin embargo, llevarían a tus hermanos a sus escuelas e irían por ellos.

También mencionó que intentaría llegar lo más temprano posible.

Ves tú reflejo en el espejo, notando la horrorosa marca de la bofetada del padre de tu novia y con cuidado tocas una parte, te quejas al instante.

"Supongo que este no es un buen accesorio para Nico-nii…" te dices a ti misma, antes de tomar el parche adhesivo con un suspiro.

"Nico-chan, se está haciendo tarde, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?" Maki se asoma a la habitación, frunce el ceño acercándote a ti. "Déjame hacerlo por ti."

"Yo puedo hacerlo sola."

"Lo sé."

No hablas más dejando que ella tomara el control, movimientos claros y precisos, no era de extrañar que Maki podría ser una gran doctora.

_O una pianista profesional._

"Entonces, déjame vendar tu muñeca también." Mencionas sin esperar su aprobación.

"Supongo que eso estaría bien."

Tiempo después ambas van por la acera junto a tres niños pequeños, todos tomándose de las manos, era muy entretenido ver como ellos peleaban por sostener la mano de Maki, ya que ella no sabía cómo calmarlos.

Al final, ella está tomando las manos de tus hermanas mientras Kotaro estaba en tus brazos.

_Era algo pesado ahora._

Luego de dejar a los niños, regresaron a tu apartamento, donde solo decidieron ver la televisión y acurrucarse, algo demasiado tranquilo.

"Maki-chan." Mencionas poniendo tu mano sobre la suya, donde estaba la venda. "¿No tienes miedo?"

Sientes como se tensa detrás de ti, abrazando tu cintura con su mano libre.

"C-Claro que lo tengo…" Su voz sonó tan pequeña y temblorosa. "Tengo mucho miedo, Nico-chan."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te enfocas solo en mí?" Esperas que tu voz no haya sonado tímida. "N-No es que me disguste ni nada…"

"Tú haces lo mismo por mi…" comenzó. "Aunque estoy realmente triste, molesta y con miedo de no saber que pasara conmigo, cuidarte es mi única prioridad ahora."

"Maki…"

"Siempre, cada mañana me das un beso, tomas mi mano con delicadeza," Ella voltea su mano, para entrelazarla con la tuya. "Me elogias incluso si muchas veces son para molestarme."

Sonríes ante eso.

"Me das un lugar en tu vida, soy una prioridad para ti y eso me hace muy feliz." Incluso si su voz se quiebra, te sientes orgullosa de que ha manejado el poder expresar lo que quiere luego de casi 3 meses. "Tú también mereces tu lugar Nico-chan, incluso si solo estoy yo."

"_Te amo._"

Maki jadea al escuchar eso, tú también estabas sorprendida, salió de manera natural.

"Creo que…" Responde feliz. "Yo también te amo."

Tu cuerpo gira hacia la derecha, dándote un mejor acceso a los labios suaves de ella.

_Sonríes, además puedes sentir la sonrisa de Maki en tus labios._

Se separan justo a tiempo de que sus móviles en el kotatsu sonaran casi en sincronía.

En el identificador tuyo era Nozomi quien te estaba marcando y en el identificador de Maki, era Hanayo quien le marcaba, con una mirada deciden que tú contestarías a Nozomi, ella cancelaría la suya.

Contestas poniendo el altavoz.

**[¿Nicocchi? ¿Sabes algo sobre Maki-chan?] **

"Espera, ¿no estas preocupada por mí?" Te quejas con un puchero.

**[Si lo hago Nicocchi, pero es posible que tú te hayas quedado en casa viendo cosas de Idols como la irresponsable que eres, Maki-chan es una alumna aplicada.]**

Maki alzó una ceja al escuchar esa información.

"E-Eso solo fue en dos ocasiones, Nozomi." Tu novia te estaba viendo con reprocho. "Y fue cuando era un evento especial."

**[Nicocchi tartamudeo… ¿esta Maki-chan contigo?]**

Antes de poder responder, se escuchó algo extraño.

**[¡Será mejor que no sea por algo indecente, Yazawa!]**

Era Umi.

"¡No soy Eli ni Nozomi, Umi!" Te avergüenzas al pensar en algo como eso. "Regresa a Nozomi el móvil por favor."

**[Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Nicocchi, Maki-chan?]**

"Discutimos con mi padre, es algo muy delicado para hablarlo por llamada…" Comentó Maki soltando un suspiro.

**[Espera, ¿se encuentran bien?] **

"Se podría decir."

**[Iremos a la salida con ustedes, no se preocupen, nosotras las apoyamos, ¿de acuerdo?]**

_¿Por qué Nozomi podía tener esa voz tan maternal para momentos como estos?_

"Sí, gracias Nozomi, nos vemos en un rato." Colgó la llamada, su mirada tenía miedo.

"Estoy segura que todo estará bien, Maki-chan." La consuelas. "Esas chicas tienen un gran corazón, estaremos bien."

_Tal vez no fue como habías pensado, pero tampoco estaba tan mal._

Todas se impresionaron al verlas con las vendas o el parche en tu caso, sin entender que estaba pensando y rápidamente las llevaron a la pequeña sala para conversar de aquello.

Fue muy incómodo para ti que Nozomi como Eli te obligaron a quitarte el parche, no querías que vieras lo horroroso que tu piel se veía ahora, pero no podías contra tantas miradas esperando.

"P-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" Hablo Eli, debatiéndose si ver más de cerca o no, su mirada se va hacia Maki, quien estaba viendo sus manos. "¿T-Tu padre le hizo esto a Nico?"

"S-Sí…" Comentó antes de quitarse su venda. "Padre estaba lastimándome con insultos y tomó con mucha fuerza mi muñeca hasta que Nico-chan bajó."

Recordar eso ocasiona que se revuelva tu estómago.

"Se dio cuenta, le hablo de manera despectiva y la empujo hacia la pared."

"¿Es por eso que no llevas tus coletas hoy, Nico-chan?" Rin te pregunta con toda la inocencia del mundo, solo asientes.

"Nico-chan luego de eso, le gritó, pero… nadie esperaba que le diera una bofetada." Haces una mueca al recordar ese momento. "Nunca había visto a padre tan agresivo, tan grosero con alguien, sé que él no es un terrón de azúcar, pero tampoco esperaba ese lado de él."

"¿E-Entonces que pasó…?" Tímida como siempre, Hanayo habló. "¿Le hizo algo más a Nico-chan…?"

"Sí, pero…" Ella se detuvo, tratando de no explotar. "…Nico-chan estaba realmente enojada, ella estaba a punto de agredirlo también, fui hacia ella, tratando de evitar algún desenlace aún peor."

Nadie emitió respuesta.

"T-Tenía mucho miedo que él hiciera algo más, pero aún así me mantuve ahí…" Te acercas lo suficiente para tomar su mano sana. "Verbalmente lo insulté e hizo lo mismo, pero al menos nos dejó en paz."

"Si estoy en lo correcto…" murmuró Umi, llamando su atención. "Él te desheredó, ¿no es así?"

"Lo hizo."

"Pero aquí hay un secreto." Hablas buscando la aprobación de Maki, ella asiente. "La herencia de Maki-chan es por parte de su madre."

La alarma sonó interrumpiendo la conversación, en ella mencionaba '_Ir por los niños_.'

Te alejas de la sala para marcarle a Cocoro, mencionándole que en 15 minutos iría por ellos, ella te mencionó que estaba bien, que las esperarían junto a Kotaro en la puerta de la escuela y cuelgas.

"¿Pasó algo, Nico-chan?" Kotori apareció de la nada y gritas un poco. "O-Oh, lo siento, no quería espantarte Nico-chan."

"¡Escuchamos unos gritos! ¡¿están bien?!" Honoka podría llegar a una nota alta si se lo propusiera.

"Estamos bien Honoka-chan, es solo que por accidente asusté a Nico-chan."

"No sabía que fueras tan miedosa, Nico-chan nya." Y Rin podría ganarse un golpe en la cabeza si sigue con esa mirada burlona.

"Será mejor que no estés buscando problemas, Rin. "Le adviertes y ella solo te saca la lengua. "¡Rin!"

"Rin-chan, no hagas enojar a Nico-chan."

"Mejor hazla explotar, Rin-chan." Y ahí estaba Nozomi de nuevo.

"¡Nozomi! No le metas ideas a Rin." Al menos alguien estaba siendo sensata en esta habitación. "¿Sucedió algo, Nico?"

"Oh, es solo que tengo que ir por mis hermanos, estaba hablando con Cocoro."

"¿Quieres que te ayude, Nico-chan?" Maki apareció en el pasillo, jugando con su cabello.

"Claro, no hay problema." Mencionas yendo hacia la sala donde estaban, tomas tu mechón escondiéndolo tras tu oreja, ella comienza con el trabajo. "¿Quieres algo en especial para comer?"

"Sabes que lo que cocines me gustará." Ríes ante su tono de obviedad. "No me hagas repetirlo, Nico-chan."

"No tiene nada de malo que me gusta escuchar que a mi novia le gusta mi comida." Dices con una sonrisa.

"No seas molesta, Nico-chan."

"Dime que te gusta mi comida siempre entonces, Maki-chan." Ella te tiene su mano para que la vendaras.

"No lo haré Nico-chan, ríndete."

"¿Tanto te cuesta decir que te gusta mi comida?"

"¿Por qué te aferras a eso?" Ella suspira exageradamente, terminas de vendarla. "Si tanto lo deseas, te diré algo mejor."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es lo que dirá la princesa?" Cruzas los brazos esperándola y con una ceja alzada. "¿Qué Nico-nii es la mejor novia del universo?"

"Te amo."

El calor sube rápidamente hasta tus orejas, tu corazón se está volviendo loco y necesitas toda tu fuerza de voluntad para no gritar lo adorable que es.

"También te amo, Maki-chan."

"W-Wow, nunca había visto que hablaran de esa manera…" La voz de Eli les recordó que no estaban solas, Maki parecía estar del mismo color que su cabello. "En las reuniones siempre están discutiendo…"

"¡Elicchi, ya nos descubrieron!" Contienes un gemido al saber que Nozomi tiene material para molestarlas.

Tus adorables hermanos se emocionan al ver que hay más compañía, es dulce ver lo indulgente que puede llegar a ser uno a esa edad.

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de una semana, cuando el móvil de Maki sonó luego de la práctica, ella se detuvo para verificar quien era, era la señora Nishikino.

"Deberías de contestar, Maki-chan." La alientas, porque sabes que ella tiene miedo de lo que pase con ustedes. "Puedo darte privacidad si gustas."

"N-No, quédate aquí." Agarra con más firmeza tu mano, contestando nerviosa y poniendo el altavoz habla. "¿M-Mamá…?"

**[Maki, ¿no estas ocupada?]**

"N-No, ¿pasó algo…?"

**[Escucha con atención, lamento abandonarte a tu suerte toda una semana, no he podido comunicarme contigo por culpa de Ryu…****]**

"Mmm…"

**[Él ese día se pasó de tragos, comenzó a gritar y hacer destrozos por toda la casa, sé que Waki-san te ha dado ropa y demás, ella me lo comentó hace un par de días.]**

"Waki-san es muy amable conmigo y con Nico-chan…"

**[…lo siento de verdad, sé que estás en tu derecho de no aceptar esta disculpa, pero tu padre salió de viaje al extranjero, me preguntaba si ambas podrían venir a casa.]**

"No me gustaría volver a ese lugar…"

**[¿Podría yo ir a casa de Nico-san en ese caso?]**

Maki te mira sin saber qué hacer, asientes.

"S-Sí, Nico-chan no tiene problemas con eso."

**[De acuerdo, envíame la dirección y las veré en cuanto me desocupe en el hospital. Nico-san, gracias por cuidar a mi hija a pesar del accidente, aún no puedo aceptarlo por completo, pero agradezco que seas valiente por Maki.]**

"E-Es un placer, Nishikino-san." Tartamudeas, ganándote una risa en la otra línea.

**[Eres muy linda, Nico-san. Regresen a casa con cuidado.]**

_Habías suplicado a todos los dioses que mamá no saliera temprano, estos parecieron ignorarte._

Mamá estaba viendo fijamente a Nishikino-san, quien estaba en la puesta con una caja y sonriendo demasiado nerviosa.

"¿Podría decirme, que hace aquí, Nishikino-san?" Mamá habló primero a través de toda esa tensión. "Mejor dicho, ¿qué hace aquí luego de una semana?"

"B-Buenas noches, Yazawa-san." Ahora notabas de donde Maki heredo jugar con su cabello cuando estaba ansiosa. "H-He venido a hablar con Nico-san y mi hija."

Mamá voltea hacia tu dirección, con cara de _'¿Por qué no me avisaste Nico Yazawa?'_ y le sonríes nerviosa.

"Antes de acogerla en mi hogar, quiero que me diga algo." Mamá de nuevo esta intimidando a tu suegra. "¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con ellas dos?"

"S-Solo quería disculparme apropiadamente con ambas." Nishikino-san abre la caja, era un pastel de fresa. "Y agradecerles por cuidar a Maki todo este tiempo."

Mamá mira fijamente al pastel, luego a Nishikino-san que parece que en cualquier momento se desmayará por la tensión en el aire y por último a ustedes dos.

"Lo que sea que les dirá a ellas, lo tendré que presenciar." Sentenció tomando el pastel consigo y dejando la puerta libre. "Eso no significa que se salva de una seria conversación de madre a madre sobre cómo tratar a sus hijas."

"Nico-chan, ¿tu mamá siempre ha dado tanto miedo...?" Susurra Maki mirando con una mueca cómo se comporta la admirable doctora Nishikino. "Mamá parece que se desmayará en cualquier momento."

"Mamá siempre me sorprende..."

Casi todas están sentadas en la mesa, mamá estaba guardando el pastel en el refrigerador.

Los niños tenían una expedición durante esa semana, por lo tanto, solo estarían ustedes y mamá.

"P-Perdone la pregunta Yazawa-san, ¿su marido trabaja en el extranjero?" Mencionar a tu padre las agarró con la guardia baja, colocas tus manos en tus piernas, tranquilizando el dolor. "¿E-Estuvo mal preguntar…?"

"El padre de Nico-chan falleció hace tiempo, antes de conocer a su hijo menor." Maki responde por ambas. "Sufrió un accidente automovilístico en carretera, mamá."

"Oh por dios, lo lamento mucho, no era esa mi intención, Yazawa-san, Nico-san." Ella respondió rápidamente, le sonríes un poco para que no se preocupara.

"No es su culpa, no lo sabía y lo entendemos, Nishikino-san." Mamá comentó sentándose frente a ella. "Si se lo pregunta, tengo tres hijos más además de Nico, pero ellos están en una excursión."

"De acuerdo…" La señora Nishikino juega con sus manos. "…como lo mencione antes, estoy arrepentida de no comunicarme contigo Maki."

"Está bien, tampoco intente comunicarme contigo."

"También, quisiera saber si hay marcas..." Suspiras antes de quitarte el parche al igual que Maki. "…Veo que la mejilla de Nico-san no se ve tan grave como tu muñeca, Maki, tengo algunas cremas que podrían serte de ayuda."

Busca en su bolso por un momento, poniendo unas cremas con nombres muy extraños para ti.

_Cosas de médicos, supones._

"Eso es considerado de su parte Nishikino-san." Mamá dice con algo de sorpresa, ella ríe nerviosa.

"Puede llamarme Miyami, me siento extraña escuchar el apellido al no estar en el hospital."

Mamá asiente antes de continuar. "Miyami-san, por favor siga con la conversación."

"S-Sí, les tengo un tipo de propuesta." Eso ocasiona que las tres la miren curiosas. "Pero no sé si saldrá bien o si estarán de acuerdo con ella."

"¿Qué clase de propuesta es, mamá?"

Se toma un momento para respirar y sacar algo de su bolso.

_¿Eso era una llave?_

"Estuve pensando en adelantar el regalo de universidad a Maki, es un apartamento cerca de este complejo…" Ella saca además un mapa, de donde está localizado el lugar, no estaba más que a tres cuadras de aquí. "Es un complejo reciente, pensé que sería bueno mientras estudiabas medicina, pero dadas a las circunstancias en casa..."

Miyami las mira con cierta esperanza, dejando la llave junto al mapa.

Por tu parte, no sabes que decir, sobretodo porque esta decisión le correspondía a Maki, quien en su rostro existía un conflicto interno.

Luego de varios minutos, tomas las manos de Maki, llamando su atención. "Sea lo que sea que elijas, estaré contigo Maki-chan."

Asiente con determinación, mirando a su madre.

"Declinaré la propuesta." Su mamá la miró sorprendida.

"¿Estas segura, Maki-san?" Preguntó mamá dudosa. "No quiero que la rechaces porque te sientes comprometida con nosotros."

"Maki-chan…" Murmuras alegre, al saber que posiblemente ella aun dormiría a tu lado.

"Agradezco la oferta…" Comenzó ella, con una gran determinación en su voz. "…pero estar con los Yazawa me hace feliz."

"Lo entiendo, me siento más tranquila sabiendo que estas con una familia cariñosa y amable con esta." Te dio un poco de tristeza ver el rostro de ella.

Miyami-san parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"Intentaré que cambie de parecer o al menos te deje regresar a casa."

"Espero que padre… un día comprenda que ellos me hacen feliz."

La habitación se quedó en silencio luego de aquellas palabras.

"Han sido buenas niñas por el día de hoy." Mamá con la mirada te dijo que las dejaran solas. "Mañana tienen clases, es hora de descansar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ambas asienten, pero antes de salir de la habitación, Maki abrazó a su mamá.

"Ve a descansar, cariño." Creo que era la primera vez que veías una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de Miyami.

"¿E-Estás segura?" Maki estaba disfrutando los mimos en el cabello por parte de su madre. "N-No quiero que te haga daño."

"Mamá estará bien, trataré de visitarte más seguido, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?" Su voz era suave, como si tratara de un bebé. "Santa-san les trae obsequios a las niñas buenas, ve a descansar cariño."

Tu novia solloza mientras se separaba de ella, ambas se retiran de la sala, pero te detienes sin que Maki se dé cuenta.

"Está bien llorar, Miyami-san, haz hecho lo correcto." A diferencia de toda la conversación, mamá usa un tono suave. "Maki-chan te ha demostrado que no te odia, ella te ama con todo su corazón."

"¿Estás segura…?"

"Lo estoy, es una niña de corazón bondadoso, solo que estaba lastimado, pero estoy segura que no odia a Ryu ni a ti, su madre."

"...me tranquiliza saber que Nico-san sea quien cuide a mi hija, aunque me sorprendió al inicio…"

Te alejas con una sonrisa del lugar, piensas que mamá te daría un regaño por escuchar a escondidas.

Al entrar a tu habitación, ella echada en la cama esperándote, mirando el techo de manera pensativa.

Deslizas la puerta y apagas la luz, acostándote junto a ella.

_Antes de dormir te preguntas, ¿qué hubiera sido de tu último año escolar sin haberla conocido?_

* * *

Era el día de la graduación, tu familia mencionó que llegarían a la hora programada y que no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

Decir que no estabas nerviosa, era una mentira, pero tampoco podías esperar ahí sin hacer algo, recorres la academia para distraerte, varias chicas te saludan y te desean buena suerte para tu futuro, se los agradeces con una gran sonrisa.

"Nico." Eli te llama antes de acercarte a ti. "Es extraño verte sola sin los primeros años a tu alrededor."

"A Nico también le gusta estar sola." Le mencionas bromeando y haciendo tu firma. "Solo quería recorrer una vez más la academia, es extraño, pensar en todo lo que he vivido hasta hoy."

"Entiendo, es gracioso pensar que antes no éramos buenas amigas, incluso si Nozomi era nuestro vinculo en común." Eli se ríe. "Pero gracias por cuidarla cuando no he estado cerca."

"Es mi amiga también, no tienes que agradecerlo, Eli." Le restas importancia al asunto, ambas eran sus mejores amigas y siempre las cuidarías. "También haz hecho mucho por ella y por mí, ¿qué harás luego de la graduación?"

"Es vergonzoso y se supone que es una sorpresa para todas…" Era extraño ver a la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil jugueteando con su falda. "Nozomi y yo nos mudaremos juntas, Arisa estará con mamá ya que regresa a Japón."

"Me alegro por ustedes, se lo merecen." Sonríes de felicidad al saber que ellas dos se seguirán teniendo una a la otra. "¿Para cuándo será la boda?"

"¡N-Nico!"

Te ríes a carcajadas al ver la reacción de Eli, ella estaba igual de roja que el cabello de tu novia y estaba tartamudeando.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Dices una vez controlas la risa, ella seguía molesta contigo. "De cualquier manera, para mí siempre han estado casadas."

Tu móvil suena, lo sacas de tu chaqueta y mirando el identificador, había un mensaje nuevo de tu mamá avisando que ya estaban ahí.

"Te dejo, te veo en la ceremonia Eli." Te despides rápidamente, escapándote de un castigo o reproche de la chica rusa.

_Además, querías mostrarle a tu familia que habían ganado el Love Live._

Lo habías mantenido en sorpresa hasta este momento, estabas emocionada por ver sus reacciones, acercándote a la entrada, identificas a tu mamá junto a los niños.

"¡Mamá!" gritas sin importante tu alrededor, ella te sonríe y le tomas de los brazos. "Vayamos al club, tengo algo que mostrarte."

"¿N-Nico-chan…?" Sabías perfectamente de quien era esa voz, con vergüenza ves a tu alrededor.

Ahí estaban Honoka, Rin, Hanayo y tu novia, quien por cierto se estaba burlando, mirándote actuar infantil con tu mamá.

'_Maldita sea.'_

Carraspeas un poco, saludando. "B-Buenos días."

Después de ser avergonzada por tu madre por el desorden en el club, todos estaban en el gimnasio, escuchando las palabras de la directora Minami.

_Las lágrimas salieron por culpa de Honoka y su manera de sorprenderte._

No porque seas sensible a este tipo de gestos.

_Para nada sensible._

Más sorpresas salieron, ahora tendrían que viajar a New York para lograr que el Akiba Dome se haga una realidad, por fortuna aún no se acababa abril, por lo tanto, seguías siendo una School Idol.

_¿No estaba mal ser algo egoísta, verdad?_

* * *

Maki te está ayudando a guardar tus cosas del club, en unas cajas que habías guardado hace tiempo atrás, las demás chicas se habían ofrecido, pero les mencionaste que no era necesario pero tu novia era terca y se quedó.

"Maki-chan." Ella está concentrada cerrando con cinta una de las cajas.

"¿Pasó algo, Nico-chan?"

"¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?" Preguntas nuevamente, era una rutina para saber si algo estaba mal o no en su hogar luego de aquel día.

_Se suponía que, luego de un mes de los acontecimientos, Ryu Nishikino se disculpó con ustedes, tal vez de la manera más arrogante y torpe posible, como suele pasar con Maki, además de ello, mamá había sugerido que todos fueran a una terapia familiar, con el propósito de que poco a poco aceptaran el hecho de que su hija era lesbiana y no una 'desviada' como pensaban al inicio._

"Bueno, papá está intentándolo, y mamá parece feliz." Responde con calma. "Es extraño, pero estoy bien con que lo están aceptando."

También, tu suegro de apoco a intentado aceptarte como miembro de la familia.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, Maki-chan."

Sus palabras textualmente habian sido **_'_****_Te permito estar con mi hija, con la única condición de que no le rompas el corazón.'_**

"Por cierto Nico-chan."

"¿Si?"

"Papá quiere que cenes hoy con nosotros."

Las cenas no te disgustaban, pero cada noche parecía que se estaban asegurando de que eras la 'indicada' para Maki.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Hoy?!"

"Sí, olvidé decírtelo anteayer."

"¡Maki Nishikino! ¡¿Cómo se supone que estaré lista si pensé que no tenía algo programado y por eso estoy acomodando esto?!"

"B-Bueno, ¡no lo habría olvidado si alguien dejara de actuar de manera linda!"

"¿Ahora me estás culpando, Nishikino?"

"¿T-Tal vez?"

"No me culpes del hecho de que seas muy _gay_ por mí."

"¡Nico-chan! ¡Tú eres igual o peor!"

"¿Disculpa? Solo soy la mejor novia del universo, no seas tan egoísta, Maki-chan."

"S-Si bueno, pero no negaste que eres igual de _gay_ por mí, Nico-chan."

_Eso es porque lo eres pero no se lo admitirás con palabras._

"Nishikino, ¿querrás que asista o no a la cena de hoy?"

"Sí."

"Entonces cierra tu linda boca y ayúdame a terminar con esto."

* * *

**Bueno, originalmente era para San Valentín, pero la historia pasó por muchísimos cambios, creo que es el One-Shot que más deformaciones ha sufrido**

**Un dato gracioso, es que inició por un sueño que tuve hace meses, donde yo era Nico y estaba discutiendo con papá Nishikino, sobre Maki, pero no recuerdo bien que le dije o que me respondía, solo sé que me sentía muy enojada **

**Tambien, por alguna razón el archivo original tenía el nombre de "Black butterfly", referente a una de las canciones de Pile, actualmente no recuerdo el significado, pero debe de estar cerca**

**Perdón por tardar, MeP erd0nan¿**

**P.D. Para quienes son lectores nuevos o no sabían, existe el grupo **_**NicoMaki Over Heaven**_** en Facebook, donde soy administradora. Además de eso, en mi página (LynnS09), donde a veces subo cosas, propuse una lluvia de ideas, donde ustedes podían decirme sobre que escribir en lo que resta del año ljasd**

**P.D.2. Parece que ya puedo poner kaomojis, es super lindoooo**

**Gracias por leer! **( ´ ∀ `)ノ


End file.
